Galadriels Lächeln
by Goldleaf
Summary: Warum lächelt Galadriel so überirdisch schön...?
1. Default Chapter

Galadriels Lächeln  
  
Habt ihr euch nicht auch schon gefragt, warum Galadriel manchmal geradezu überirdisch lächelt - in ihrer ätherischen Weise, so wunderwunderschön? Nun, ich weiß es... meine kleine Geschichte wird es euch erzählen.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Kapitel 1: Sehnsucht  
  
Seine Atemzüge waren gleichmäßig und sein Brustkorb hob sich im gleichen Takte, auf und ab.  
  
Er schlief.  
  
Er schlief satt und zufrieden und lächelnd, mit geschlossenen Augen, vertrauend.  
  
Und sie wachte.  
  
Ihr Herz zog aus und erinnerte sich - an etwas, was schon lange her war, was zu lange her war, was unbedingt wieder sein musste, und zwar rasch, sollte ihr Lächeln nicht ersterben.  
  
Sie stand auf, und ihr leichtes weißes Gewand umspielte ihre Figur, der Wind schmiegte es an sie, so dass ihre Formen sichtbar wurden, doch nur die Nacht sah sie - und Ithil.  
  
Sie nahm ein scharfes Messer, das sie in der Küche fand, und schnitt eine dicke Strähne ihres Haares ab, verpackte es in ein großes Mallorn-Blatt und schrieb seinen Namen darauf.  
  
Ich sehne mich nach dir, flüsterte sie, und küsste das Blatt.  
  
Ich sehne mich nach dir und ich will dich sehen. Ich will dich lieben. Ich will dich spüren. Und dann werde ich wieder lächeln, die nächsten Jahre.  
  
Komm zu mir....  
  
*  
  
Am nächsten Tag nahm Haldir von Lorien das Blatt entgegen, in das die Haarsträhne seiner Herrin gewickelt war. Wissend nickte er und reichte es wortlos weiter an seinen Bruder Rumil, der sich sofort aufmachte, das Blatt dem zu überbringen, für den es bestimmt war.  
  
In ein paar Tagen würde er sein Ziel erreicht haben. 


	2. Der Ruf

Kapitel 2: Der Ruf  
  
Rumil von Lorien stand ohne jegliche Regung vor Elrond und verbeugte sich tief. Der Herr von Imladris sah den Galadhrim nur ernst an und hieß ihn dann sich setzen.  
  
"Denke nicht, ich wüsste nicht Bescheid", seufzte der Halbelb dann und winkte müde, als einer seiner Söhne kam und fragend zu dem blonden Lorier sah.  
  
"Gehe, Elladan, und hole ihn". Elronds Stimme war leise. Mit eleganter Bewegung wandte er sich um, um dem Boten Galadriels ein Glas Wein einzuschenken und es ihm zu reichen. Rumil trank langsam und wagte nicht, Worte an Elrond zu richten. Das Mallornblatt in seinem Gewande wog viel. Es brannte an seinem Körper, und jeder im Raum war sich dessen bewusst, dass Rumil ein Bote der Liebe war. Jeder wusste, dass Galadriel seit langer, unzählbar langer Zeit ihre Boten nach Imladris schickte. Und jeder wusste, wer mit dem Boten aufbrechen würde oder kurze Zeit später. Und dass Galadriel dann wieder lächeln würde, für lange lange Zeit. Bis der nächste Bote nach Imladris aufbrechen würde. Lange Zeit war Haldir von Lorien derjenige, der in Bruchtal empfangen wurde. Dann aber gab er diese Aufgabe an Rumil ab, und der füllte sie auf eine Art und Weise aus, die mit den Worten "wortlos und diskret" am besten beschrieben werden konnte. Rumil... sprach nämlich nicht. Er kam einfach nur, und Elrond wusste Bescheid.  
  
Nach einer Weile erschien Elladan wieder in der weiten Halle, in der Elrond und der Bote Galadriels saßen. Der hochaufgewachsene Sohn Elronds mit den rabenschwarzen Haaren lächelte.  
  
"Er kommt sofort", sagte er und ging auf die Karaffe zu, zwei weitere Gläser bernsteinfarbenen Weins einzuschenken. Eines für sich, das andere für den, der Rumil treffen würde.  
  
Und dann kam er.  
  
Als er in die Halle trat und Rumil erblickte, ging ein Strahlen über sein Gesicht. Seine Haare leuchteten, als wäre die Morgensonne darin gefangen, und seine Augen waren wie der Herbsthimmel, in dem sich die Glut des ganzen Sommers gespeichert hatte. Und sein Herz schlug, als ob er noch mal jung wäre. Ganz jung, so wie damals, als er sie das erste Mal gesehen hatte. Damals, als er sein Herz verschenkt hatte. Damals, als noch nicht Sauron, sondern Morgoth Mittelerde bedrohte.  
  
Rumil stand auf, wortlos. Und er verneigte sich vor Glorfindel von Imladris und überreichte ihm das Mallornblatt.  
  
Der blonde Elb nahm es entgegen, küsste es und Elrond konnte seinen langjährigen Freund und Vertrauten wieder vewandelt sehen... in verkörperte Liebe und Wärme, in unsägliche Zärtlichkeit und Verlangen.  
  
Elrond lächelte.  
  
Glorfindel sah auf das Blatt in seinen Händen, das etwas in sich barg.  
  
Ohne es zu öffnen hörte er den Ruf des Herzens, das er liebte wie kein anderes, und das ihm gehörte, seit so langer Zeit. Und ohne etwas zu sagen, erwiederte er den Ruf mit seinem Herzen.  
  
Er nickte in die Runde derer, die ihn wissend ansahen, wandte sich um und verließ die Halle.  
  
Asfaloth trug ihn davon, Richtung Lothlorien. 


	3. Die Welt ist im Wandel

Kapitel 3: Wiedersehen  
  
Glorfindel ritt, so schnell er konnte. Asfaloth trug ihn fast fliegend nach Lothlorien, das treue Elbenpferd kannte den Weg auswendig. Und ohne Rast ritten sie.  
  
Als sie das Herz von Lorien betraten, hörte der Noldo bereits den Ruf des Herzens, das ihn herbeisehnte.  
  
Die Herrin des Goldenen Waldes war ihm entgegengeeilt, entgegengerannt, vollkommen entgegen ihrer sonst so ruhigen Natur, mit offenem wehenden Haar und ihren weißen Kleidern, die in der Sonne Loriens schimmerten. Und als Glorfindel sie erblickte, stand sein Atem still und sein Herz sang nur noch ihren Namen.  
  
Dann lagen sie sich in den Armen.  
  
Beide weinend, seufzend, sich haltend, als würden sie sich nie mehr loslassen wollend. Doch wussten beide, dass der Abschied wieder nahen würde, früher, als sie es sich wünschten, und doch wussten sie auch beide, dass ein neuer Tag kommen würde, an dem sie sich wieder sähen... wieder und wieder, ein ganzes langes Elbenleben lang, in alle Ewigkeiten.  
  
Willkommen und Abschied.  
  
Glorfindel küsste den bebenden Mund Galadriels, die sich an ihn schmiegte, nahm sie in die Arme und flüsterte uralte Worte in ihre Ohren, voller Liebe und Sehnen, und nur uralte Mallornbäume sahen zu, als sich ihre Liebe erfüllte und sie sich vereinten, in einer Liebe, um die nur sie wussten.  
  
In diesem Augenblick ließ Galadriel sogar den Spiegel außer Acht, das Einzige, was sie jemals verraten könnte. Doch es ging Jahrtausende gut, es würde weiterhin gut gehen.  
  
Zarte Finger umspielten zarte Haut danach, sanfte Küsse hauchten den glitzernden Schweißfilm weg, der die beiden Körper noch vereinte, neckende kleine Bisse liebten glühendes Fleisch. Die blonden Locken der Noldor waren vereint und verwirrt, und Glorfindel umfasste seine ewige heimliche Liebe mit Innigkeit, die erwidert wurde.  
  
Gestohlene Zeit, süßeste Augenblicke, unter uralten Bäumen, die schweigen würden.  
  
Mehr konnte und durfte nicht sein, jetzt noch nicht.  
  
Doch es kamen Gerüchte auf.  
  
Die Welt ist im Wandel.  
  
Sie konnten es fühlen.  
  
Die Elben würden in den Westen ziehen.  
  
Und Galadriel lächelte.  
  
~~~~~ Finis~~~~~ 


End file.
